Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device can utilize a camera or other image sensor of the computing device (or system) to capture or record media content, such as images and/or videos.
In some cases, media content such as images can be processed, such as when the images are uploaded to a social networking system. Image processing applied to images can, for example, be utilized to acquire information about the images. Under conventional approaches, image processing can often require significant amounts of computer processing power, time, data consumption, as well as manual effort. As such, conventional approaches can be inefficient, expensive, and inconvenient. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing computing devices (or systems) to interact and engage with media content, such as images.